Investment?
by Akasuna no Nagi-chan
Summary: "...bagaimana kalau aku berinvestasi-"/ "Terserah kau saja Sasuke apa peduliku?..." / "...aku ingin menginvestasikan cintaku di hatimu..." / Blush / SasuSaku. ShortFic /


Yo minna, kali ini Nagi nge-publish fic yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba pas lagi mandi (gak elit banget lu -_-) daripada tetpendam, mending publish aja, hoho. Dan bisa dibilang ini sebagai selingan aja, soalnya ini Cuma shortfic gaje yang aneh banget.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Investment?

By: Akasuna no Nagi-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typoo, Gaje, Shortfic, EYD kacau, dll

.

.

HAPPY READING :))

.

.

.

Play In the Sand adalah sebuah cafe di pinggiran pantai yang terkenal di kalangan muda-mudi Konoha. Cafe ini sering dijadikan tempat para murid Konoha High School sebagai tempat untuk berkumpul bersama karena letak kedua tempat ini lumayan dekat. Tidak hanya siswa-siswi KHS, terkadang pelajar dari tempat lain pun sering ikutan nongkrong di PIS. Terlihat dari beberapa siswa siswi yang memakai kemeja putih polos dengan rompi sweater kotak-kotak biru muda yang di bagian dadanya terdapat bordiran merpati putih yang dikelilingi dungan ukiran rumit dan celana ataupun rok sewarna dengan rompi mereka, atau bisa kita sebut menggunakan seragam KHS. Namun, terkadang kita juga mendapati siswa siswi dengan kemeja putih polos dengan jas hijau tua yang di bagian dadanya terdapat bordiran elang yang sedang membentangkan sayapnya dan celana ataupun rok sewarna dengan jas mereka, atau bisa kita sebut mereka menggunakan seragam Konoha Bussiness and Economic Academy atau KBEA.

Sekarang mari kita menuju bagian luar dari cafe ini yang masih terdapat beberapa meja di hamparan pasir pantai. Tunggu, diantara semua warna yang menempati meja-meja di sini, satu warna yang paling nge-jreng di sini, yaitu pink. Gadis pink ini menggunakan seragam KHS, dan di hadapannya duduk seorang siswa KBEA dengan rambut bewarna dark blue dan model emo. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah menjalin persahabatannya dari kecil hingga saat ini, mereka adalah Sakura si cerewet yang hangat serta Sasuke si pendiam yang dingin.

Saat ini, mereka berdua terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang berbicara sedangkan Sakura mendengar dengan raut bosan dan sesekali menguap.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun banyak bicara hari ini? Apa dia salah minum obat ya?' batin Sakura yang sudah bosan mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menceritakan mengenai investasi perusahaan keluarganya.

"... Dan kau tau Sakura, ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menginvestasikan sahamku di Akasuna Corp, belakangan ini mereka sudah berhasil meningkatkan bisnis mereka dengan sangat baik. Dan jangan lupakan investasi perusahaanku di-"

"Ya, ya terserah Sasuke, aku tidak peduli dengan investasi perusahaanmu, aku bosan dari tadi mendengar ocehanmu" potong Sakura dengan wajah bosan bercampur kesalnya.

"Ayolah Sakura, tidak setiap hari aku bercerita mengenai keadaan perusahaanku padamu. Dan lagi pun aku tidak tahu harus berbagi kisahku dengan siapa" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang agak sedih di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura pun terdiam, ya ia tahu kalau keluarga Sasuke semuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar keluh kesah Sasuke. Dan juga karena Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan pendiam pun membuatnya tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajaknya berbagi. Karena itulah Sasuke tidak bisa tidak bertemu dengan Sakura sehari pun.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, silahkan lanjutkan" jawab Sakura mengalah dan membuat Sasuke kembali bercerita panjang lebar, masih mengenai kesuksesan investasi modalnya di berbagai usaha.

"...Dan jangan lupakan perusahaan Sabaku yang produknya sudah sangat laku di masyarakat. Tidak sia-sia aku membeli setengah saham perusahaan itu..." dan Sasuke pun terus bercerita dan terkadang berhenti untuk menghirup nafas dan meminum lemon tea-nya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah benar-benar kesal karena sedari tadi ia tidak diizinkan berbicara, namun masih ia tahan emosinya.

"... Ohya Sakura, aku mau meminta saranmu, bagaimana kalau aku berinvestasi-"

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke apa peduliku? harta kan hartamu, untuk apa kau bertanya padaku" potong Sakura gemas. Sakura pun berdiri dan berniat pulang dan dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli, karena kali ini aku ingin menginvestasikan cintaku di hatimu. Bagaimana menurutmu Saku?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Lima detik...

.

.

Blush...

Bruuk...

Dan Sakura pun pingsan dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Apa ini -_- mulai dengan gaje, tamat pun dengan gaje -_- sumpah, kayaknya beneran nista ini fic, ya maklumlah saya ini author amatiran banget, jadi... yah gitu -_-

Tolong review yah minna, saran, kritikan apapun itu nagi terima, apalagi kalo pujian *plak *ini bocah ngarep banget* oke bye-bye minna :D


End file.
